


Gravity

by flitwickslittlebrotha



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitwickslittlebrotha/pseuds/flitwickslittlebrotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt gets an internship at Vogue in New York after senior year, he and Blaine decide that they’ll be officially single while they’re in different states, but in an exclusive relationship while they’re in Ohio together. Kurt figures that they’ll get back together for good when the year’s over, but then he runs into Sebastian in New York…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter title will be based on a song, and a lyric from the song will be hidden in the chapter as dialogue, except for the few times that the song is actually playing in the fic. The first two chapters are set-up. Seasons 1-3 are canon.
> 
> No beta, so there could potentially be errors. Sorry.
> 
> I don’t own anything Glee-related, nor do I claim to.

Kurt Hummel was meeting _the_ Marc Jacobs.

In the flesh.

Moving to New York had been the greatest thing to have ever happened to Kurt. After his devastating rejection from NYADA, he quickly applied for a fashion internship in the big city. And by some lucky miracle, he was given a job as part of the crew that worked on the photo-shoots for Vogue, the magazine that hired him. He was a general assistant and helped whoever needed an extra set of hands, and while he didn’t get to design anything, he _did_ get his pick of leftover clothes from the shoots (being the same size as the male models) and he got to meet world-renowned designers. Like Marc Jacobs.

“I’m freaking out. Are you freaking out? Oh god, I’m totally freaking out. Can you tell I’m freaking out?”

“Maggie. Calm down,” Kurt told his jittery friend, despite the butterflies that were soaring around his own stomach.

“Can I ask for his autograph? Would that be weird?” Maggie asked him, shifting her weight back and forth between her feet.

“We’re here as assistants. I doubt even the photographer knows our names. You’ll come off as desperate,” Kurt replied.

“Yeah, I do have that whole… non-important issue,” she sighed. “Not you, though. One day, everyone will know the great Kurt Hummel!” She declared, hugging her friend tightly. Kurt giggled. His dreams of making it big were still just as large as they had been in high school, but they had changed. Now he would rather his name be on a clothing label than on an original cast soundtrack. He had changed a lot since senior year. Especially after what happened with Blaine.

 

_“Hey Kurt, can we talk about next year?” Blaine asked bluntly one July day, pulling away from Kurt’s lips. He sat up straight in the taller boy’s bed._

_"What about it?” Kurt asked nervously._

_"Well, I’ve been thinking.” Blaine started fidgeting anxiously. “I mean, obviously I’m still in love with you, but… being so young… I don’t think a long-distance relationship is practical.”_

_No. Kurt could feel the air leave the room. Or did he just stop breathing?_

_"But that doesn’t mean that I want to stop being your boyfriend,” Blaine continued, rushed. “So I thought… what if… whenever we’re in different states, we can do whatever we want with whoever we want? Then, when we’re back in Ohio together, for breaks, we stay faithful to each other and continue our relationship.”_

_“Is this your way of being able to fuck guys and keep a boyfriend at the same time?” Kurt spat out, not yet realizing that he, too, would get the same opportunity._

_“Kurt,” Blaine said quietly, eyes softening. “Even if I would do that, how many out gay teenagers do you know that live in homophobic Ohio? Even Sebastian is graduating, so we can’t even say we have a state slut anymore.”_

_That was true. Kurt thought about it. He would actually have the better half of the deal. Poor Blaine would be left alone while Kurt got his pick of New York’s hottest guys. But then a thought came to him._

_“What if I get… emotionally attached? Just hypothetically.”_

_“Well, maybe as long as you break it off before we see each other again?” Blaine mused. “I don’t know. I guess we’ll decide later if we need to.”_

_Kurt paused. “We’re still best friends, right?”_

_Blaine smiled. “Always.”_

 

So Kurt left Blaine with a promise to return, and with a head full of doubts and curiosities.

And now, here he was, three months later. Meeting Marc Jacobs, sure, but also the boyfriend of a very… attentive co-worker. Whom he was not romantically attracted to. At all. He really liked Jackson, but he was no Blaine. He should have never agreed to the many dates he did, and he definitely should not have agreed to the sex. And now, with official “boyfriend” status, he was too afraid to hurt Jackson’s feeling to break up with him. His life had never before been this crazy. Things had certainly changed since high school.

“C’mon, Maggie. Let’s just get back to hair-and-makeup before they notice we took a break,” Kurt said, shaking away his thoughts. He tried to focus on the upcoming shoot.

“Hey, how was your date with Jackson last night?” she asked. So much for focusing. “Kurt, if you really aren’t feeling anything with him, tell him. At the shoot last week he was practically eating your neck and you looked so bored. C’mon.”

“I know, I know. I can’t keep leading him on. But I like him! I don’t want to hurt him,” Kurt replied, narrowly avoiding a clothing rack as they walked back to their station.

“I don’t understand your issue,” Maggie said. “If you like him and the sex is good, _which you told me was good_ , then why aren’t you feeling anything? Not that I’m judging you, of course.”

“Maybe I’m still not over Blaine,” Kurt said quietly. He had told his friends that he had gone through a messy break-up. He didn’t think they would understand his weird open-relationship.

“Kurt. Please. It’s been a few months. He’s a high-schooler and you’re never going to see him again!” _But I am_ , Kurt thought. “I feel like you’re living in the shadow of the messes that you made, instead of stepping over that mess into the sunshine!” But before Kurt could come up with another excuse, the boyfriend himself, Jackson Mast, suddenly emerged from the hair-and-makeup room and walked up to the pair.

“Hey baby,” he said, giving Kurt a peck on the lips. “Hey Maggie. Did you guys find that extra bottle of hairspray from the supply closet?”

“Yup, got it right here,” Maggie said, holding it up. She gave Kurt a sharp look, and left him to give the spray to the stylist. He knew that she was letting him have his chance to say something to Jackson.

“You okay, baby? You look really tired,” Jackson commented, caressing Kurt’s face.

“I’m fine,” Kurt said, trying to ignore his boyfriend’s un-intended insult. “Um, Jackson?” This was his opportunity to break things off.

“Yeah?” he replied, looking worried.

He couldn’t.

“Never mind, let’s just get this shoot over with,” Kurt said, trying to sound as happy as possible. He took his boyfriend’s hand and straightened his back, faking it through another day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Adam Lambert’s “Aftermath.” This chapter’s and the next chapter’s songs are pretty interchangeable, mood-wise.


	2. Where No One Knows My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so there could potentially be errors. Sorry.
> 
> I don’t own anything Glee-related, nor do I claim to.

“Hey, you’ve reached Mercedes. I can’t-” Kurt hung up his phone again, still not able to reach one friend. He needed advice on how to break up with someone, never having done it himself. He could always ask Rachel, but he needed someone more level-headed with less drama.

Kurt flopped on his bed. Maggie didn’t want to be part of the break-up because she was friends with both of them, Finn gave crappy advice, and he had never even told his dad or Carole that he was dating Jackson in the first place. Then he thought of something. Blaine _did_ say they would always be friends, after all, so calling him couldn’t hurt, right? Kurt steadied his breath and his heart as much as he could, and dialed the number he knew by heart. Blaine picked up on the third ring.

“Kurt?” he asked in lieu of a hello.

“Yeah, hey.” Shit. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. Maybe asking Blaine for boy advice was a bad idea. “Um, I have an issue.”

“What kind of issue?” Blaine asked, simultaneously sounding worried and angry.

“Um, I need to break up with my boyfriend?” Kurt held his breath. After a pause, Blaine answered.

“How about I don’t ask any questions,” he responded, voice sounding strained. Kurt sighed in relief. “I would just tell him exactly what you’re feeling, no matter how intense or lame it might be. It’s the best you can give him. Don’t say any of that “it’s not you- it’s me” bullshit unless you also give him a good reason why it’s you.”

“So it’s okay to tell him I’m just not feeling any sparks, even though we’ve… shared more than just a few dates?” Blaine made a choking noise on the other end.

“Um, just tell him you were waiting it out to see if anything happened, but nothing did,” Blaine said, sounding more pained than before.

“Okay,” Kurt said, suddenly feeling very awkward. “Thanks for the help.”

“Um, sure, anytime,” Blaine said, detached.

“Hey, Blaine. You know I called you because you’re still my best friend, right?” Kurt asked, voice softening.

“Heh. Yeah. Thanks. Bye, Kurt.”

“See you soon.” Kurt hung up his phone, relief at getting through the call lasting only a few moments before he realized what he now had to do.

***

“Kurt, can I see you in my office please?” a voice asked as the boy passed a door to leave work for the week. He stopped. Shit. Now he was in trouble with his boss. He turned around and walked into the cluttered workspace.

“Yes, Ms. Dalone?” he asked tentatively, not sure what to do with himself.

“Please, have a seat,” the tall blonde responded, gesturing to a hard, plastic chair that looked out of place in her beautiful, though over-decorated, office. Kurt did so, and folded his hands in his lap.

“So I noticed today that my staff seemed to have an invisible line through it, separating it into two groups, and I’ve been informed that you are to blame.” She raised her eyebrows expectantly. Kurt squirmed.

“I had to break up with Jackson Mast,” he said, sighing.

“So I’ve heard. Do tell me, though, why this breakup was bad enough to jeopardize the shoot today?” Normally Kurt wouldn’t share that kind of personal information with a boss, but they _had_ been completely off schedule today due to the lack of cooperation among the staff. He thought back to the previous night, when he had asked Jackson to meet him in Central Park.

 

_Jackson was crying. Not full-out sobbing, but enough that every time a tear fell, Kurt felt something stab at him inside._

_“I’m sorry. It’s just— I don’t know. You don’t understand what I’ve been through. You don’t wear my chains.”_

_“Then_ let _me_ ,” Jackson pleaded.

_“I’m sorry,” Kurt repeated. “I think we’re better as friends. We’ll still see each other at work. But not outside of it, anymore, I don’t think.”_

_“Is there someone else?” Jackson asked suddenly._

_Kurt’s pause lasted too long._

 

“He thinks I cheated on him,” Kurt said. “His friends sided with him and think I’m a heartless bastard; my friends sided with me and think he’s an overreacting bitch.”

“Hm.” His boss gave him a hard stare. “Fix it. And make sure that by next Tuesday’s Calvin Klein shoot everyone’s back to normal.”

“Trust me, I will if I can. Thanks, Ms. Dalone.” Kurt stood up and left the office, thankful he still had a job. With the amount of trouble he had caused as a measly intern, he was quite surprised.

Now all he needed was to get his life back to normal with as little disruption as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Augustana's "Boston."


	3. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so there could potentially be errors. Sorry.
> 
> The lyrics to the song aren't actually embedded in this chapter because I was too lazy. Once again, sorry.
> 
> I don’t own anything Glee-related, nor do I claim to.

“So. Many. Penises. Everywhere. _Ugh_.” Kurt and Maggie had heard about the infamous annual Calvin Klein photoshoot, and while the former didn’t voice his sexual frustration like his curly-haired friend, he had to secretly admit that it was easily his favorite day on the job so far. Today the two friends were assigned to bronze the models, which meant that Kurt got to feel up dozens of hot guys without needing an excuse or feeling like a creep.  
  
“God bless underwear models, eh Kurt?” Maggie nudged him in the side with her elbow, watching as half a dozen guys started to arrange themselves against the white backdrop of the shoot.  
  
“Kelly!” Marcus, the photographer, called out. “Kelly, I’m missing one! Where is, ah, Freddie Lovatt?”  
  
Kelly Dalone came click-clacking out of her office. “What do you mean?” she asked.  
  
“Mr. Lovatt hasn’t shown up yet, the boys are telling me. Should I start with individuals and do the group shots later?” Marcus questioned.  
  
“Why the hell hasn’t he shown up? It’s freaking 10 am! Lizzie, get his agent on the line and see what’s going on,” Ms. Dalone said, signaling to her personal assistant. “Sorry, Marcus. Do what you can.”  
  
About ten minutes later, Kurt heard noise coming from the hall. Freddie Lovatt burst through the dressing room doors, muttering swear words under his breath.  
  
“Fuck, have they started?” he asked Kurt, who was waiting for him after being told he would have to fix the model up by himself.  
  
“About ten, fifteen minutes ago,” Kurt responded, already peeling the boy’s clothes off.  
  
“Hey Freddie, you okay?” a voice asked from the hall. “I’m gonna head—” The voice stopped, once the body that it belonged to entered the room. Because the body that it belonged to was that of none other than Sebastian Smythe. “—Out. Hey, Kurt. What are you doing here?” he asked of the other boy, whose hands had stopped completely in shock. Sebastian cocked his head to the side, too bewildered to remember to be rude.  
  
“Um, I work here, Sebastian,” Kurt answered, wondering what _Smythe_ of all people was doing in the Vogue headquarters.  
  
“Hey, uh, Kurt, was it? I’m sort of late?” cut in Freddie, who was standing completely naked, waiting to be done-up.  
  
“Right. Bye, Sebastian,” Kurt said with force, as he found the appropriate underwear for the model and started doing the boy’s hair.  
  
“When are you done?” Sebastian asked, not leaving.  
  
“Probably around three,” Freddie answered.  
  
“No, I mean Kurt,” Sebastian asked, looking past the model to his assistant, whose head had snapped up.  
  
“What? Um, like four, maybe?” Kurt responded, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Why?” he asked, gelling Freddie’s hair. But Sebastian had already left the room.  
  
“So…” Kurt said awkwardly, filling the growing silence. “How do you know Sebastian?”  
  
“Uh, let’s just say his behavior last night is why I’m late this morning.”  
  
“Ah,” Kurt acknowledged, nodding. He didn’t ask any more questions, not really wanting to learn about Sebastian’s sex life. Kurt and Sebastian had made a kind of peace-treaty after the Karofsky incident, but even though Sebastian had stopped with some of the meaner insults, he didn’t lose his haughty personality and general snark. While Blaine would sometimes meet up with Sebastian to hang out, Kurt could never really stand being around the little meerkat for too long.  
  
Kurt finished primping Freddie, and sent him off to the shoot.  
  
“Thanks, man,” the model said. “Oh, and if your friend stops by, could you give him my number? I didn’t really have time last night.”  
  
“He’s not my friend,” Kurt dead-panned, but Freddie had already grabbed his hand and scrawled some digits on it. He gave himself a once-over in the dressing room mirror, and then rushed out to the studio, leaving Kurt alone to clean up all of the messes of the past five minutes.

***  
  
“That’s a wrap! Thanks, boys.” Marcus called out, shutting off his camera.  
  
“You think you’ll be here next year to see this again?” Maggie asked, leaning over to Kurt.  
  
“Maybe,” he mused. “Although I might apply to some design schools. I’m not sure yet.” If anyone asked, Kurt would say that he was glad he had been rejected from NYADA, because otherwise he wouldn’t have realized that he actually wants to be out in the real world, _doing_ things. But if he was being honest with himself, he would have to admit that he wishes he had applied to more than one college. While not all of his friends went to school, he still felt that he was missing out on a huge part of his life, universally experienced by billions of people around the world. “You still want to be in editing? Or has this changed your mind?”  
  
“No, I still want editing. This will definitely give me a huge advantage over other people applying, but if there aren’t any spots open in the magazine’s fashion section, there’s really nothing I can do.” Maggie replied.  
  
“And you still only want Vogue.”  
  
“Well, I mean, I guess I’d go anywhere, but my heart’s set on Vogue.”  
  
“Kurt! Maggie!” Kelly Dalone called from across the room. “I need you to help clean up the hair station. Thanks for your work today.”  
  
The pair made their way through the bustle of people to the backrooms. Even though he’d worked on plenty of shoots since August, Kurt was always amazed at the amount of work and employees that went into a simple photograph in a magazine. The push and pull of everybody working together in a systematically chaotic way brought an excitement into his life that he never knew he wanted. He had always lived a laid-back lifestyle, and hated feeling rushed or over-loaded, but the fashion industry had helped him learn that he needed a little… _unexpected_ in his life.  
  
“Hey, you doing anything tonight? A few of us want to hit up Flash— I heard they have the best cocktails.” Maggie asked, bumping shoulders with him.  
  
“Who’s going?”  
  
“Not Jackson. Just me, Emily, Max, maybe Kyle, maybe you.”  
  
“Sure,” Kurt said. He hadn’t been out dancing in a while, and needed to relax a little.  
  
“I’ll call you when I leave the apartment.” Maggie gave the hair station a last glance. “Do you think I can leave? The place looks clean, right?”  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Kurt answered. “And if there’s anything else, I’ll do it, or one of the other interns.”  
  
“Thanks, you’re the best!” she squealed, kissing him on the cheek. “See you tonight!” She grabbed her coat and bounced out the door, curls jumping softly on her back.  
  
Kurt checked in with Ms. Dalone, making sure everything was done, and headed out. The Vogue headquarters were on the 16th floor of the building, and he loved the elevator rides heading into and leaving the office. One of its sides was all glass, and it created a beautiful view of New York City. Kurt could see people entering his favorite coffee shop, and others leaving department stores with two bags on each arm. He saw street performers and pretzel venders. He could see the beauty and dirt of his favorite city splayed out in front of him every morning and afternoon—and it was basically part of his job to do so.  
  
As he burst through the building’s main doors, the chilly late-September air hit him, and he pulled up his coat collar closer to his face. And he almost missed the figure pull away from where he was leaning on the building and head over to him.  
  
“Hey! Kurt!” Sebastian yelled, jogging over.  
  
“Wow, you sound way too enthusiastic to be seeing me.” Kurt replied, still walking.  
  
“I know right. The lack of contact from the Old World has me excited to see even you.” Sebastian said, still chipper. “So, wanna go out for lunch?”  
  
“Excuse me?” Kurt asked, incredulous. He finally stopped walking and turned to look at Sebastian.  
  
“I asked if you wanted to go to lunch with me. Seriously, I’m starving. All I had to eat today was Freddie’s cock and that was like 7 hours ago,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
“Ugh, gross Sebastian. And no, I do not want to go out for lunch.” Kurt resumed his walking.  
  
“I’ll pay!” Sebastian said, keeping up with the other’s fast pace. “Seriously, I want to know how a talentless he-she like you ended up working for freaking Vogue.”  
  
“It really doesn’t seem like you actually want me to go with the way you’re talking.”  
  
“You know I’m just gonna keep asking.”  
  
“Fine. Fine, Sebastian. I’ll go to lunch with you. But I’m choosing.”  
  
“Not if I’m paying.”  
  
Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s elbow, steering him in the opposite direction of where they were walking, and proceeded to lead Kurt through squares, parks, and roads, until they ended up at a quant diner.  
  
“My apartment’s about 20 blocks from here, so you’re also paying for my cab.” Kurt snapped, unhappy about their long walk. Sebastian had ignored all of his protests the entire way.  
  
“No problem, babe.”  
  
“Do not call me ‘babe.’”  
  
Sebastian guided Kurt into the diner, waving at the seating hostess.  
  
“Hey, Marie. Can we have a booth?”  
  
“Of course, Sebastian! It’s been almost a week since you’ve popped in. What’s up?” the petite girl asked, leading them to the back of the diner.  
  
“Just exploring a bit. First time living alone in the big city. Growing up, big sis was always here with me.” Sebastian chatted easily with Marie, who blushed often, despite appearing to be much older than the two boys. Kurt wondered if she was genuinely interested in him, or if that was just people’s natural reaction to Sebastian’s sickening charm.  
  
“Here you go. I’ll send someone over in a minute,” she said, gesturing to their table.  
  
“Thanks,” Sebastian responded, winking. Kurt scoffed internally. “Well, well, well, Hummel. Alone at last.” As much as Kurt hated getting called by his last name, it was better than ‘babe.’  
  
“We’ve been alone this whole time, Sebastian. We just haven’t been sitting.”  
  
“Technicalities,” Sebastian said, waving his hand in the air. “So, what’s been happening in your flamboyant world since I’ve left it?”  
  
“Really, Sebastian? Can you just give it up? I know you’re the macho, seemingly-straight guy, you’ve made your point several times, really, I understand that my looks and voice offends you—”  
  
“Woah, woah. Jeez, tiger,” Sebastian cut in. “I didn’t mean anything of it. I was kidding. Bad day?”  
  
“I don’t want to be sitting here with you when I could be at home taking a nap.”  
  
“I’m sorry. Let’s start over,” Sebastian said, resting his hands on the table. “Hey, Kurt. What are you doing in New York?” An open, honest expression came over his face—one that Kurt had never seen on him before. He wondered why his sworn enemy was making such an effort of trying to be nice. Maybe Kurt shouldn’t have had been so quick to judge.  
  
“I got an internship at Vogue. I do whatever they want me to during the photoshoots,” he replied, calmly. “You?”  
  
“I go to Columbia,” Sebastian said, laughing when Kurt mouthed ‘wow.’ “I know, I know, pretty prestigious. Although, as a Smythe I would accept nothing less.”  
His speech was interrupted by the waiter who came over, blushing slightly when Sebastian ordered (Kurt noticed with a grumble), but Sebastian soon resumed the conversation with an ease only acquired by a boy who grew up with as much privilege as Kurt assumed he did.  
  
“Fucked him,” he said, smirking.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said I fucked him, a few weeks ago. Nice thing about New York is that most waiters are gay.”  
  
“You’re shitting me.” Kurt looked back and forth between the waiter and Sebastian.  
  
“Ooh, a potty mouth. I like it,” Sebastian teased. Kurt punched him lightly on the arm, laughing, and soon the two had fallen into a comfortable chatter, accented with bursts of Kurt’s laughter or Sebastian’s wildly gesticulated stories. They barely even noticed when their food was brought to them, and mostly ignored it, letting it get cold.  
  
“No way. You didn’t. Your teacher?”  
  
“Well, they shouldn’t have invited him to the party in the first place! I mean, rules are rules. Don’t play truth or dare if you’re gonna chicken out,” Sebastian said, chuckling. “It wasn’t so bad, it was just an innocent little kiss!”  
  
“I don’t think anything’s innocent when it comes to you,” Kurt giggled. “It was probably _fornication_ in the eyes of normal people.”  
  
“Well, that was after the party, actually,” Sebastian divulged, cracking his signature grin again. Kurt threw his head back and laughed.  
  
He couldn’t believe he was having this much fun with _Smythe_. He actually had to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes, and his stomach hurt from his non-stop snickering and the other boy’s jokes. What he once found sickening in Sebastian was now amusing, and he found himself wondering about all of the misconceptions he had held onto for the past year.  
  
“Hey, what do you say we ditch this place? It’s, what, almost 6:30?” Sebastian asked, throwing Kurt out of his reverie. The latter looked down at his watch in surprise. They had arrived at the diner a little after four, and Kurt hadn’t expected to stay this long. “How about we head back to my place or something?”  
  
“Or something,” Kurt said wryly. “How about you walk me back to _my_ place, 20 blocks and all.”  
  
“Half cab, half foot?” Sebastian suggested.  
  
“Deal.”  
  
The pair quickly paid for their uneaten food, and stepped out into the twilight of autumn. The cold air seemed to bring Kurt out of his drunken-like state, and he quickly realized who he was with. Sebastian held out his elbow for Kurt to take, who refused and looked down at his feet.  
  
“What’s up?” Sebastian inquired, trying to tilt Kurt’s face towards him. He, too, though, noticed the change and quickly pulled his hand away, not fully aware of having moved it in the first place.  
  
“We kind of hate each other,” Kurt said softly, looking up at Sebastian through eyes so blue they challenged even the clearest of skies.  
  
“Yeah, well,” Sebastian didn’t know what to say. It was true. No matter how curious he was, his year-ago self wouldn’t have gone to lunch with Kurt, nor would he have let his guard down enough to enjoy it. “I was an asshole. You were _almost_ an asshole. New start? I promise I’ll behave,” he finished with a wink.  
  
Kurt studied his face for a bit, and then accepted Sebastian’s offered arm. “Sure. New start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The song is "This is the beginning" by BOY.  
> Next chapter is in the works, and should be up sometime during the weeks surrounding Christmas. No later than New Year's.
> 
> EDIT: Okay it's later than New Years. But I'm writing right now and if things go as planned I promise it really should be up soon.


	4. All the Pretty Things That We Could Be (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kurt gets an internship at Vogue in New York after senior year, he and Blaine decide that they’ll be officially single while they’re in different states, but in an exclusive relationship while they’re in Ohio together. Kurt figures that they’ll get back together for good when the year’s over, but then he runs into Sebastian in New York…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta; potential errors.
> 
> This is only part 1 because you guys have waited long enough and I've only written about half the chapter, which I figure is long enough to be a separate part. I'll spend some time this weekend to write part 2.
> 
> I don't own anything Glee-related, nor do I claim to.

“I’m bored. Wanna get coffee?”  
  
“How did you get my number?” Kurt asked, getting out of bed.  
  
“It’s been in my contacts since high school. I never deleted it,” Sebastian replied. “So, wanna get coffee?”  
  
Kurt put his phone on speaker and moved into the bathroom, getting ready for the day. “Sebastian, it’s like 8am. How are you bored already? And why am I the one you ask?” He was torn between brushing his teeth, and risking sounding like an idiot on the phone, or letting his shower water heat up, and having the added noise in the background. He chose the latter.  
  
“Cause you’re the only guy I know in this city who I’m not totally sick of yet. Also, is that the shower I hear? Are you naked?” Sebastian’s voice acquired a sly tone.  
  
“No,” Kurt deadpanned. “Where do you want to meet?”  
  
“Are you serious? You’ll actually go with me? I know this cool place at 107th street. Meet you in a half hour?”  
  
“Sebastian, I have to shower still. And of course you’d pick something closer to Columbia than to my apartment.” He rolled his eyes and tested the water, satisfied that it was hot enough. “How about I meet you at 10?” Sebastian made an indignant noise and started complaining about _But that’s so much time!_ and _What am I supposed to do?_ but Kurt cut him off. “10 or nothing. Bye, Sebastian.” He hung up, Sebastian still squawking on the other end of the line.

***

Kurt didn’t know why he was nervous. After all, he was just seeing _Sebastian_. It wasn’t like it was some potential boyfriend or anything.  
  
Kurt huffed, and rearranged his hair again. He was being stupid. He _knew_ he was being stupid. But he couldn’t help feeling the same pre-date jitters he used to get in high school. _Fuck it_ , he thought, and put away his hair gel, too frustrated to continue, especially when he was already embarrassed at his own nervousness. He grabbed a scarf and left his apartment, muttering to himself about how he couldn’t believe he was wasting his time meeting Sebastian, not putting any conviction into the words.

***

The coffee place was very cute, Kurt had to admit. There was a bell on the door that ringed when he walked in, and he was immediately hit with the smell of fresh coffee. He looked around the tiny shop, smiling to himself at the friendly-looking baristas and the quiet, happy chatter he could hear from the customers. A waving hand caught his eye, and he saw Sebastian sitting with two cups of coffee in front of him. Kurt walked over, admiring the décor of the shop as he went.  
  
“Hey. I got you coffee. Took you long enough to get here, it’s probably cold,” Sebastian said with only a little bit of snark in his voice.  
  
“You know my coffee order?” Kurt questioned, picking up the cup and smelling it.  
  
“We _have_ been to the Lima Bean together, remember,” Sebastian said nonchalantly, shrugging. A blush started to appear on his face. Kurt considered him, then gave his coffee a sip.  
  
“Oh my god, this is like heaven in a cup,” he said, finally sitting down. “Also, I always figured you were too interested in Blaine to notice what I was drinking those few times.” Sebastian just shrugged again.  
  
“I didn’t know if you wanted any muffins or anything, but you can go order if you want. Their Danishes are actually really good.” Sebastian said, not answering Kurt’s question. “I already ate mine, couldn’t wait for your late ass to show up.” He smirked, attitude slipping back into his features. Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up to go order something. “Wait, here, I’ll pay,” Sebastian said, pulling money out of his wallet.  
  
“It’s fine, I got it. You already paid for my coffee, and it’s not like this is a date or anything,” Kurt replied.  
  
“Right. You’re right. Cool. I’ll just wait here,” Sebastian nodded, suddenly awkward. Kurt nodded in response, and walked up to the short line, trying to peek at the counter of pastries. A cute blonde girl greeted him when he got to the front.  
  
“Hello! What can I get for you?” she asked, showing off a white smile.  
  
“Um, I’ve never actually been here before, but I was recommended to get a Danish. Would you agree?” Kurt asked.  
  
“Ugh, they’re _amazing_ ,” the girl giggled, rolling her eyes in fake delight. “What brings you here?” she asked, getting Kurt his order.  
  
“A friend. Sebastian Smythe?” he questioned, unsure if she would recognize him.  
  
“Oh, of course!” Her eyes lit up. “We love him here! He’s in almost every day. Always so charming and nice. He’s actually at Columbia with one of my co-workers. She says he’s really smart and popular on campus. Sorry,” she stopped herself. “I’m rambling. Here’s your Danish.” She blushed a little, embarrassed at her overzealousness towards Sebastian.  
  
“No, it’s fine,” Kurt said, laughing a bit, though feeling a little uncomfortable. He paid and said goodbye to the barista, going back to his table. Sure, he knew Sebastian was charming, but he’d never seen someone react so positively to the person he had considered a selfish brat only a few days ago.  
  
“I got what you recommended,” he said to man in question, as he sat down. “Didn’t know you were so well known here,” he added, a question in his voice. Sebastian looked up from his phone.  
  
“Oh! Who’d you get? Amy’s my favorite. Ben’s good, too, but things have been a little awkward since I fucked him. I didn’t mean to, really, I was hoping to keep this place as free from drama as possible, but what can a man do when he’s horny and sees a willing participant?”  
  
“Um, I’m going to completely pretend you didn’t just say that,” Kurt said, blinking at Sebastian’s frankness. “Blonde? Short? Super friendly?” he said in response to Sebastian’s first question.  
  
“Oh I think that’s Miranda. She has a crush on me. But then again, who doesn’t?” he asked, arrogant smirk falling easily back onto his face. He waggled his eyebrows at Kurt.  
  
“Not me, that’s for sure,” the other responded, trying desperately not to blush.  
  
The pair quickly fell into an easy and light conversation, interspersed with bits of laughter and wild hand gestures. Both boys went back to the counter for second coffees, talking the whole time. Sebastian told Kurt about life on campus, and Kurt told Sebastian about his co-workers and the struggle he went through to get his job.  
  
“You know, I’ve been dying to ask. What’s up with the boy-toy? How’s he handling you living in the big city?” Sebastian asked, stirring his cold coffee with a frown.  
  
“Oh, uh. We kind of. Broke up,” Kurt confessed. He avoided eye contact.  
  
“No way! Damn, I would not have expected that,” Sebastian said, voice somewhere between incredulous and elated. “Wait. What do you mean 'kind of?'”  
  
“Um. It’s more like hiatus. When we’re apart we’re single, but when we’re together we’re faithful. It was Blaine’s idea,” he finished quietly.  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sebastian asked, suddenly mad. Kurt’s eyes snapped up to his for the first time since Sebastian mentioned Blaine. “You’re just going to let him fuck with your emotions like that? I thought you were smarter than that. I thought you had more dignity than that.”  
  
And then it was Kurt’s turn to get mad.  
  
“What do you mean, you thought _I_ had more dignity than that. That’s rich coming from the guy who fucks in bathroom stalls. And—”  
  
“Okay, don’t drag my sex life into this. What I do privately is _none_ of your business—”  
  
“And what _I_ do privately is none of _your_ business!” They were in each other’s faces now, hands on the table and voices rising. Those sitting close to them were staring in shock.  
  
“Um, Sebastian?” a small voice interrupted. The two boys looked up. One of the barristas was standing next to them, obviously uncomfortable. “Would you mind, maybe, toning it down?” Sebastian immediately moved away from Kurt and relaxed.  
  
“Yeah, sorry, Amy. I didn’t—I’m sorry.” He turned to Kurt. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to attack you. I’m not even mad at you. I was mad at Blaine. I guess I’m just so used to picking on you. Really, I’m sorry.” He ran his hands through his hair, and then down his shirt where they tugged at what Kurt assumed was a necklace.  
  
“It’s okay. I understand,” Kurt accepted. “And sorry for bringing up, you know…” he trailed off, waiving his hand as explanation. They both took a minute to sit and relax.  
  
“I’m just confused, I guess,” Sebastian continued, softly this time, “why someone as devoted as Blaine would give you up only to keep you around. It’s not like he’s going to get anything better.” He didn’t seem to realize the half-compliment he slipped out, but Kurt did. “He’s an asshole, thinking that pulling that kind of move is okay. And you should dump him for real.”  
  
Kurt shrugged. He liked that Sebastian was caring, but he couldn’t understand the love Kurt still felt for Blaine, after a year and a half of dating. Sebastian had never fallen in love before, had never had a “meet the family” moment. Of course Kurt knew that his relationship with Blaine was not ideal, but he couldn’t bring himself to give it up.  
  
“He said we have a chance of getting back together, if we are able to last this year comfortably. I’m willing to try it out.”  
  
“You’re worth more than being someone’s guinea pig, Kurt. You’re not a lab rat.” His green eyes met Kurt’s blue ones with such ferocity that Kurt’s breath hitched in his throat. “Then again, with a face like that, you could totally pass as a rodent. More like a chipmunk, though,” he laughed, ruining the moment.  
  
“So, actually, I have to head out,” Sebastian continued. “Rehearsal’s at 1 o’clock and I have to get back to campus and change.” Kurt looked at his phone, surprised to see that they’d already spent two hours at the coffee shop.  
  
“Yeah, of course,” he said, grabbing his scarf and standing up. “Rehearsal for what?” The pair threw away their empty cups and headed into the chill Autumn air, Sebastian waving to the girls behind the counter on his way out.  
  
“I’m in the Columbia acapella group. I’m just a freshman, so no solos or anything, but we’re actually pretty decent. You should see one of our shows sometime.”  
  
“Yeah, that sounds like fun,” Kurt agreed. They reached the end of the block. “Well, I’m gonna head back. Good seeing you, Sebastian.” He turned and started to walk, in the opposite direction of Sebastian and Columbia.  
  
“I’ll text you!” Sebastian called after. Kurt just waved over his shoulder, not once turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will feature the lyrics to this chapter's song, which is "Little Numbers" by BOY.


	5. All the Pretty Things That We Could Be (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kurt gets an internship at Vogue in New York after senior year, he and Blaine decide that they’ll be officially single while they’re in different states, but in an exclusive relationship while they’re in Ohio together. Kurt figures that they’ll get back together for good when the year’s over, but then he runs into Sebastian in New York…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point of view changes very briefly in the middle to Sebastian because I was having a block and needed the plot to move along (no first-person ever though). Sorry for the incredibly long wait, explanations at the end.
> 
> No beta; potential errors.
> 
> I don't own anything Glee-related, nor do I claim to.

The text came two days later. _“Kuuuuuuuurrrrrrrttttttt,”_ it read. Kurt rolled his eyes and put his phone in his pocket. He went back to stitching a seam that a careless model had ripped as she was taking the garment off. The phone _ding_ ed again.

_“Release me from the longest afternoon.”_

Kurt quickly typed out a reply: _“It’s literally 4pm.”_ He smiled and left his phone out this time, looking forward to Sebastian’s reply. He liked working best when the shoots were over and people were heading home. He got to use one of Vogue’s small studios when he did odd jobs like repairing garments, and he liked knowing that they valued him enough to ask him over the other interns. He knew Ms. Dalone liked him, and that she would hire him full-time if he applied for a job. He and Maggie had talked more earlier that day—should he apply for a job, or apply for school? One option offered security and comfort, whereas the other would bring adventure and excitement. His phone _ding_ ed again.

_“Yeah but it’s so boring when there’s nobody cool around to talk to or to fuck.”_

Kurt was about to type a reply when one of his superiors stuck his head in the doorway.

“Kurt, focus on the dress, please. Phone away.”

“Sorry, sir. It won’t happen again,” Kurt called after him. Trust Sebastian to get him in trouble when he was miles away, probably in a dark dorm room watching sleazy porn or something equally distasteful. He tucked his phone back into his pocket, going back to stitching the same boring hem on the same boring dress. For some reason, as the minutes ticked by, Kurt couldn’t seem to get Sebastian out of his head. He suddenly loathed that he alone had to stay after work to fix someone else’s mistake. He loathed that he was even working at Vogue, wishing instead to be at Columbia with Sebastian, studying with him, and laughing during meals, and going back to his dorm room to—

No.

Where had that come from?

Kurt shook his head and looked down at the finished dress. No. He didn’t want to do anything even remotely inappropriate with Sebastian, never mind whatever his brain had just imagined. Sebastian was… well, he wasn’t as bad looking as Kurt had previously thought. Sure, his clothes were tacky and his attitude even worse, but his hair was styled nicely and his eyes, oh his eyes. Kurt sighed dreamily, then came back to reality with a start, realizing that he was just internally waxing poetic about _Sebastian_. No, of course he wasn’t attracted to Sebastian! His body, though fit and tan from athletics, no doubt, was lanky in a gawky, not sexy, way. And his fingers were too long, he couldn’t even imagine how weird it would be to have them trailing over his body, through his hair, in his—

 _Jesus fucking Christ_ , Kurt thought. _Get a hold of yourself, Hummel. Just wait ‘till you see him in person again and you’re reminded of his sorry excuse of a personality_. He quickly sent a text to Sebastian (“I’ll be there in 20 minutes. Be ready to let me in”) and grabbed his things, packing his bag. He logged in his hours and waved goodbye to the receptionist, who in turn blew him a kiss.

It was a beautiful day in Times Square, and Kurt wished Columbia wasn’t on the other side of the city so he could walk. Instead he hailed a cab, and his phone dinged again.

_“nice. c u then”_

Kurt smiled and got in the cab, giving the driver the address of Columbia. He leaned his head against the window, looking at the passing cars as they drove. He loved everything about the city. He loved the bright reds and yellows of the more expensive cars, a rare sight in Lima. He loved the crowded sidewalks, where models passed by venders who passed by construction workers. The mixing of people made him feel at home, rather than lost. He wondered why Sebastian came to Columbia, and if it was his first choice, like New York was Kurt’s. He wondered a lot about Sebastian, as a matter of fact. The more Kurt thought about him, the more he realized that he knew very little about him. They both travelled from the same state, obviously. Although he knew Sebastian wasn’t at Dalton when either Blaine or himself were there. Hadn’t he mentioned something about Paris?

He knew Sebastian liked to party a lot, and that his type of partying included alcohol, drugs, and pretty boys. He knew he was loaded, and that he wasn’t ashamed to brag.

But that was about it. Which meant there was so much more he didn’t know. He didn’t know his major in college, or whether he played any sports. He didn’t know if he had siblings, or what kind of movies he liked. And he had a nagging feeling that Blaine knew all of this, and that he could have known all of this, had he paid attention those times they all hung out, rather than mentally plotted ways to kill Sebastian in his sleep.

Maybe he had been wrong to hate Sebastian so quickly. Sure, he tried to steal his (ex)boyfriend, and tried to physically assault Kurt, not to mention the verbal assaults. But he stayed true to his word when he said he was going to be nicer. Blaine and the others slowly learned to forgive him whereas Kurt had remained unchanged. Since Sebastian’s apology in the Lima Bean, Kurt hadn’t heard one genuinely malicious comment. True, Sebastian loved to tease, but Kurt might have taken those remarks more harshly than he should have. And even now, Sebastian seemed to be trying to really get to know Kurt, while Kurt had merely been tolerating him. But maybe he could change that.

Kurt flagged down a student as he got out of the cab and asked for the nearest place to buy coffee. Maybe he can’t go back and change his admitted haughtiness, but he could learn to be more polite and forgiving in the future.

 _“I’m wandering around the campus. Where should I meet you,”_ he texted to Sebastian. The reply came instantly.

_“Library steps”_

***

Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle as he walked to the stairs leading up to Columbia’s impressive library. There Kurt was, motionless, looking up in awe at the beautiful building. He stood there in his freshly-pressed suit, workbag slung over his shoulder, completely standing out from the over-caffeinated and casually dressed college students.

“I know. It’s amazing,” Sebastian said, coming up to stand next to Kurt. He looked over, startled, and smiled.

“It almost makes me wish I went to college. But then again, the thought of what you actually get up to in there makes me shudder,” Kurt confessed.

“Well, I’ll have you know I have gotten up to some pretty fun shenanigans in there. I’m talking behind the desk _during_ work hours,” Sebastian winked. Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Here. I brought you coffee,” he said, passing over one of the cups he was holding. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and sniffed the offered cup. “Well, you remembered my order last time, I thought it only fair to remember yours as well.” Kurt lowered his head, and Sebastian wondered if he was hiding a blush that he knew appeared so often on his face.

“Well thank you very much,” Sebastian drawled, sipping from the cup and moaning in a way that he knew would draw attention. He watched Kurt’s eyes trail from his hand to his lips to his throat. He smirked, licking his lips. “See something you like, Hummel?”

“Fuck off,” Kurt replied, shoving Sebastian, who laughed out loud in turn.

“C’mon. I’ll show you my dorm,” he said, pulling Kurt’s hand toward the center of campus.

***

As much as he would deny it, Kurt honestly had been wondering what Sebastian’s room would look like. He pictured posters of expensive cars, a high-tech sound system, and certainly a plethora of video games strewn across the floor. But like usual these days, Sebastian surprised him.

The first thing Kurt noticed was how scholarly the room looked. Textbooks were stacked on the desk, the sole bed was made nicely, post-it notes covered the walls with words like “Test!” and “Due:” popping out at him. As Kurt moved further into the room though (with Sebastian following warily at his heels), his eye was caught by the subtler details. Sebastian had framed photos of the Warblers and other Dalton students resting on a shelf. The open notebook on the desk was not filled with class notes, but rather music notes. Glow-in-the-dark stars were stuck to the ceiling. Kurt smiled.

“Uh, well,” Sebastian coughed out, looking at the floor. “Um, this is it! Sorry for the mess.” He hastily started grabbing things and shoving them into corners and in drawers.

“No!” Kurt exclaimed. “I mean—just—it’s okay. I don’t mind the mess.” Sebastian flashed him his trademark grin and flopped on the bed, satisfied with Kurt’s acceptance. He patted the space next to him, inviting Kurt to sit down as well.

“Are you into history by any chance?” Sebastian asked, pulling a book off his desk. “I have a test tomorrow and I need a partner to study with.”

Kurt was surprised by how casual he was. While Sebastian was still by no means _open_ , he was more relaxed and informal now than Kurt had ever seen him. If Kurt was being honest, he rather liked it.

“I know enough to help you. Are you into history?” Kurt answered, grabbing Sebastian’s book and notes, flipping through them.

“It’s alright,” Sebastian shrugged. “I’m a business major, though, so it’s not exactly right up my alley. Required course,” he explained, tugging at the chains around his neck that Kurt was starting to realize were always there.

“Mmm, maybe one day you can manage my fashion industry with those business skills,” Kurt said idly, focused on the looping patterns in Sebastian’s handwriting and his oddly charming doodles. He missed the way Sebastian’s eyebrows shot up and his slow smile.

“You sure we’ll still be able to tolerate each other then, babe?” he teased. Kurt huffed.

“Don’t call me babe.”

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” Sebastian replied smugly. Kurt tried to glare, but to his chagrin he found himself giggling instead as he made eye contact. Sebastian quickly joined in, and then Kurt’s laughter escalated until he had curled over into the bed, unable to control himself. Sebastian lay down as well, so they were both on their backs, looking up at the plastic yellow stars. They took a minute to regain their breathing and calm down.

“Oh Sebastian, all the pretty things that we could be,” Kurt proclaimed, continuing the charade. Sebastian exaggerated a sigh.

“Let’s get married Kurt. Let’s run away, and leave this godforsaken town behind.”

Kurt could feel another giggle coming on. Not wanting to start laughing again, he sat up and chucked the history textbook at Sebastian’s stomach.

“Playtime’s over. Time to study,” he said, grinning at Sebastian’s dramatized pain.

“What a cruel, cold-hearted lover I have,” Sebastian cried, slowing sitting back up.

And at some point in the next three hours that Kurt stayed in Sebastian’s room, he thinks they somehow became friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's taken me literally forever to post this. I just want to say that this fic will NEVER be abandoned. However, it might just take me some time to write it. I've had the entire story planned out chapter-by-chapter for over a year now, so I know exactly where it's all going. It's just the execution that's hard for me. As I've said, this is my first time doing this, and writing does not come easily to me. But once again, it will never be abandoned.
> 
> At this point I'm not even going to try to guess when the next chapter will be up. But it will be at some point. Promise.
> 
> Thanks for sticking by this story.


End file.
